


History Repeater

by Galacics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical
Genre: AU, Other, Second Generation, Victuuri Family, orginal characters that play a big roles, skaters turned coaches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Yuta Nikiforov the adopted son of both Victor and Yuuri Nikiforov is just entering into the GPF Senior Division and has no idea how to skate his piece his father Victor assigned him.  His theme of Love has left him at a blank due to his 19 years of living and not knowing what love really means, can a new member help him find the love he needs and win the gold medal?





	1. Restarting the cycle

“Again from the top, your leg is bending too much.” A voice was heard throughout the empty rink. The only other sounds where bladed hitting the ice, a whrr of a computer fan and the faint sound of music playing.

“I see Victor is still a perfectionist I see.” A deep gruff voice came out of the computer next to benches.

“I know, he wants Yuta to learn this new program but seems to not understand that a 19 year old has no idea of what true love is.” The black haired male says looking away from the screen to wave at the two males skating.

“Yuuri, tell me again why that boy let Victor pick the theme this year? Victor always pick the most surprising themes and he seems to not be be like Victor at all….” The man stops speaking to yell at something happening off screen.

“Hey! Kiki put down Nikolai! I do not care if he made a joke about being a girl, no you can kill him we need him to bring back gold.” The man continued to yell much to Yuuri’s amusement.

“Is this some form of karma coming back after you guys treated Yavok, Georgi?” Yuuri asked teasing the Russian man.

“Hehe, if it is then the wrong person is getting it. I’m surprised that Victor has no problem cases he has to deal with.” Georgi replied back though he kept looking off screen to make sure his skaters were practicing.

“Oh but we do, Yuta is the problem child right now for him. Even if he as natural talent he has no idea how to use it and it drives Victor crazy. Anyway you get to keep the Yavok Rink open.” Yuuri told him laughing at his face when it starts to flush red.

“Sigh, I just wish I had more help. It is hard being the only coach for two male figure skaters, one female ice dance, and two pair skaters who all can not get along to save their lives.” Georgi confessed looking behind him for someone.

“If you want you can send some over here, Victor and i won't mind helping out. We only have a few students but most are not able to compete due to their age.” Yuuri told him wanting to help out the Russian man he became good friends with during his stay in Russia.

“I would but even Victor dose not deserve this crowd. Yuki get over here, there is someone I want you to meet.” Georgi told him calling out for a black haired girl with blue streakes to come over.

“What is it coach?” She asked with a bored tone.

“Yuuri this is Yuki Greyson our choreographer for the rink. Yuki this is my old friend and past competitor Yuuri Katsuki. Yuki is actually moving to become a coach to help me out with over taking the duties for our prize male fighter skater.” Georgi explained after introducing the two.

“Haha, yeah our prize, lazy, indifferent figure skater.” Yuki said watching something out of Yuuri’s view.

Yuuri could not help but shake his head at their antics. While he likes the quiet and calmness his rink has he misses all the crazy antics as well. 

“NO, NO, NO! That spin was so sloppily do it again, there is no feeling of being amazed for falling in love.” Victor was yelling at his student Yuta.

“Coach, I do not know what that feeling is. You want me to do this but I have no clue what love is.” Yuta told him starting to get fed up with Victor yelling at him all of practice.

“Sigh, I wonder if we can borrow Yuki to make a program for Yuta to skate to, because Victor is doing a bad job with this one.” Yuuri questioned out loud not realizing he did so.

“Sure, I wont mind doing that really. It will give me something to do that is not just yelling at everyone or trying to calm down coach here.” Yuki told Yuuri surprising him and almost causing him to fall off the bench.

“Did I say that out loud! I'm so sorry, you must be very busy. Don't feel that you have to make a program, just forget I said it.” Yuuri told her speaking quickly due to his nervousness.

“Yuuri, it is fine. While they may be brats she really is doing nothing right now till Nikolai really starts to practice and not just be a menace. Plus it would sort of be like a mini vacation for her.” Georgi explained with a small smile forming on his face before it went away when a crash was heard coming on his end of the call.

“THAT IS IT! NIKOALI! KIKI! OFF THE ICE NOW!” Georgi started to yell actually angry at the two skaters he called out, ignoring Yuuri for a bit.

“WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING FIGHTING ON THE ICE! YOU BETTER HOPE THAT ANGEL IS ALL RIGHT HERE! YOU TWO COULD OF HURT YOURSELVES AND YOUR CHANCES OF WINNING!” Georgi continued to scold the two skaters even before they left the rink.

“ITSUKI! MARKUS! GO AND TAKE ANGEL TO THE NURSE FALLMOM!” Georgi told the other two male skaters who were standing around. The two boys picked up the fallen skater on the ice and took her out the rink.

While Georgi was yelling at his skaters Yuki was trying to calm down Yuuri while trying to explain more of what Georgi meant before he had to go and control his skaters.

“I’m originally from Japan but moved to Russia with my mom when I was little. When I choreograph a piece, I like to see how the person dances or in this case skates to bring out all their best points or points I know they can do. That is what he meant by a little vacation, so I can get away from this mess.”

“Oh that makes more sense. Victor and I have the space for more people to stay for a bit. I will talk it over with him and Georgi a bit more. If we say yes we will send you a email.” Yuuri told her a bit more calm knowing that it was alright to ask her and mutual benefited.

“Haha, alright then. I will type my email in the chat so you can contact me back.” She told him shaking her head at the skaters antics.

“Get back here son, look it is just a simple quad flip. Your mom and I are able to do it.” Yuuri heard Victor telling their son who he could see getting off the ice.

“I know Dad. But just because you two can do it, dose not mean I can. Mom did not even do it till he was 24 perfectly. Just what do you except me to do?” Yuta aksed him starting to untie his skates and but on his normal shoes.

“Look I know I am bad at this whole Dad/ coach thing and keeping them in tract. But you are a Nikiforov. We can do extraordinary things you will not believe. Just imagine how the crowd will react to see a 19 year old do a perfect quad flip. It will be amazing, extraordinary.” Victor told his son putting an arm around him.

“See Dad! You see me as a younger you, when I am not. I'm going to the dance studio ok.” Yuta told his dad going to Yuuri to give him a kiss on the cheek and tell him where he was going.

“Ok, stay safe, and go straight there.” Yuuri told his son before going back to confirm some last minute things with Georgi.

“So, she will do both routines, reworking the SP and creating a new FP for his theme and will be here for a month to do so. Isn't that too little time?; Yuuri asked him thinking it was too little time for two programs.

“Nah, it really is not. She is just creating them and having it so his coach knows what is to be done. She still has to coach Nikolai. However she can stay longer if you guys need to.” Georgi reassured him.

“Was that skater, Angel was it alright?” Yuuri asked hopping she was indeed alright.

“Yeah, just sprained her ankle really. I'm having her off the ice from a few days for it to heal. She will probably be helping me keep the rest inline then. Really the only skater I can trust. Have to go and make sure that Markus is not doing anything stupid or that Itsuki is not trying to do too many flips.” Georgi told Yuuri before signing off and ending the call.

“Yuuuuuurrrrriii!~ Why is is out son acting up now? He was so shy and now he is acting like his older brother Yurio.” Victor asked his husband draping himself over his back.

“Do you think that you are pushing him too hard. Like he is just entering the Senior Division. He can wait on learning the quad flip for a bit. Anyway I found him a choreographer who can help rework his program.” Yuuri told him closing his laptop.

“Really!? Am I that bad of a coach for him, that I can not even tell when I am pushing him too much?” Victor asked him wondering what he could do to make it up for his son,

“No, you just see a younger you in him and want to bring it out. Just cool it down with some of the requests. Now are you ok with the new person. Georgi says she is really good and that at most she will stay will be a month but if we need to she can be here for longer.” Yuuri told him not sure if Victor will agree with this development.

Victor did not want to tell Yuuri that he overheard his conversation with their old friend Georgi. He knew he was not the best coach for him son, and that this girl was training to become a coach. If she could become his son’s coach then history can repeat itself and he could understand what his theme really meant. Yes, this was a great idea.

“Sure, can you give me her email, to tell her when we expect her to be her roughly.” Victor asked already giddy with excitement on how great his plan was going to be.

Victor however did not hear the part that she was already going to become the coach to a different skater and that they were just going to borrow her for a bit of time.

“Here you go. Are you alright there Victor? You seen to be very giddy at the moment.” Yuuri asked but before he could get a response from his husband he was already running out of the rink.

“What is he up to?” Yuuri question out loud after seeing Victor run out.


	2. Old Friends, New Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is setting itself up for the show.

“Yuta! You are here early!” The blond called out to him when he heard the door open.

 

“Yeah, I had to get away from the rink for a bit. My dad was starting to annoy me Nayuki” Yuta told him putting his stuff down and starting to stretch.

 

“What happened this time?” He asked starting to do the beginning of his new dance.

 

“He wants me to do mom’s theme of love and quadflips, that I can not do to save my life, in this program.” Yuta went on starting to stress more aggressively.

 

Nayuki stopped his practice to look at his long term friend and asked him what he knew was obvious. 

 

“Why do you not tell your dad, that you do not want to do this flip thing and let you create the program?”

 

“I would if I could. He doesn't listen to me at all when it comes to skating. I'm just glad that I have a natural talent for it.” Yuta moaned knowing his dad would not listen at all.

 

“Hey, remember when we had our first dance class together? We all thought you sucked cause you could not get the movements down.” Nayuki asked him restarting his practice.

 

“In my defense, I used dance for figure skating not for actually dance. You know I didn't know what I was signing up for when I went to Ayanagi Academy.” Yuta replied laughing slightly  starting to do random dances he saw his ‘mom’ do.

 

“Yeah, but you didn't tell us this until Otori left the KaoCouncil and you could not make the new practices, you boor.” A deeper voice said from the doorway.

 

“Tengenji! How have you been. I have not seen you in forever.” Yuta called out to Tengenji running to give him a hug.

 

However he was side step and ended up crashing into the door. “Ow!”

 

“No, I do not want to be stuck in one of your hugs. They are deadly with that grip” Tengenji explained putting his stuff down.

 

“Where is everyone anyway?” Nayuki asked, practicing some of the steps to the dance he was working on.

 

“Hmm, Kuga has another shift at the bar and Kaito is currently in practice for that new musical.” Tengenji told him starting to do his stretch.

 

“Really?!” Yuta whinned, “Last time, you had to work on that movie and I had skate practice. Then two weeks ago Nayuki went with his sisters somewhere and Kuga had practice. When will we be able to dance together like during school?” Yuta went on upset that he could not see all his friends today.

 

“It gets harder. While we all went under the same training we use it in different ways. I use my skills for movies and you use yours to skate. Look our schedules will match soon.” Tengenji tried to reassure Yuta.

 

Yuta started to form a huge smile on his face and started to run to him once more to hug him, exclaiming “You really do care for me!!!”

 

“Get off me! This is why I do not do this stuff, you boor!” Tengenji protested after Yuta got him in the hug he was trying to avoid.

 

He was only saved when a phone went off singing their song ‘Countdown.

 

“Hmm wonder who that can be?” Yuta asked out loud letting go of Tengenji and going to his phone.

 

“I have to go home, my parents want to talk to me about something.” Yuta told the two other males.

 

“Looks like I am no better meeting up with you guys now that school is done, am I. I will try to meet up with you guys between my practice and yours. See you guys later.” He went on waving to them and running out the door towards home.

 

There was one thing he knew, was when mom told him to come home you run. After reaching his home in the onsen where he helps out his grandparents, he went to try and find his mom but ran into his grandma.

 

“Mom? Oh Grandma! Have you seen Mom?” He asked her after giving him a hug.

 

“Oh he is in the family room. Can you take these snacks to him. I never know if you boys eat enough, with those strange diets of yours.” His grandma told him giving him a plate full of snacks.

 

Yuta answered with a smile knowing that his grandma who has been running this osen for half her life, just wanted to make him smile after more than likely hearing what happened at the skating rink. 

 

“Sure, thing thank you.” He answered starting to walk to the family room.

 

Once he made it there he saw his parents sitting down waiting for him. He started to panic and think they were mad at him but quickly realized if they where he would not still be standing here to think about it.

 

“Sweetie we need to talk, please sit down.” He heard his mom say while following his orders to do so.

 

“We just wanted to tell you that your father and I have been talking and that we are going to redo your routines into something else.” Yuuri went on to explain to his son.

 

Yuuri noticed his son had a panic look on his face after hearing that.

 

“Now do not worry. We are hiring a great choreographer. I am asking for her to be here in a few days. So go and hang out with your friends.” Victor told him laughing about the whole thing.

 

“Wait!, Why are you doing this in the first place?” Yuta asked them not believing his dad would give up on making his routine for him.

 

“It is more because I do not want to see you and your father kill each other on the ice. If having a third party make the routine is what I takes it would be worth it.” His mom said, sounding calm and Yuta could see that both him and his dad will kill each if they keep this up.

 

“Alright then, can I go to my room now?” Yuta asked unsure if he could leave the area or not.

 

“Yes, I am going over to my office to send the email.” Victor said while getting up and walking out of the room.

 

“He does know that his ‘office’ is really the closet you had Yurio sleep in all those years ago right?” Yuta asked him mom still sitting down.

 

“Yes, but we just let him think he has his own in home office. Now tell me did you find your friends in the studio?” Yuuri asked his son grabbing some on the snacks.

 

While the two were chatting.  Victor was panicking though to losing the email. 

 

“Ok, so what other way can I contact this person?” Victor asked himself out loud.

 

“Oh I know now! Facebook is always the answer. Just need to look over at Georgi page then search his friends and boom found her.” Victor continued to say while doing said actions.

 

“Yes, she is active right now. Time to send the message.”

 

**_“That went better that I thought it would. Just need to wait till this weekend is over.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is out so late, was busy with school starting again.


	3. New players and texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Yuta meet for the first time and we learn a bit more about Russian Team 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late was busy with college and I have finals coming out in two weeks so one more chapter should be out later or in a few days. Thank you for your support.

"Wow! I did not know you can actually practice Nikolai. Are you sure you are Nikolas?" Said Kiki laughing at the idea of Nikolai starting to practice for real so early in the season.

"Very funny, I thought that I should start early, to show Yuki that I am serious of her coaching me." Nikolai told her heading to the side of the rink where his other rinkmate Markus was.

"Hey, Markus! Can you take the spawn of Satan away from me so I can practice in piece?" Nikolai asked him pointing to Kiki on the other side on the rink.

"Well, I would but we need to be here so main coach can watch us over all of our performance." Markus told him starting to put on his skates to start some warm ups on the ice.

"What?! I thought that we would be using the second rink so we can all practice fully." Nikolai said then noticed Georgi entering the rink.

"Couch, I thought we were going to use the second rink when I start to practice seriously." Nikolai asked him not understanding what was going on.

"Oh, I thought you would take longer to get to this level, due to how you were from last season. Yuki is on her way to Japan to help an old friend of mine with their skater. She left this morning, I just came from the airport right now to see her off." Georgi explained to Nikolai

"What did you say????!!! So when is she coming back? Also how did I not know?" Nikolai yelled trying to take off his skates quickly to get to the airport quickly to hear it from her mouth.

Itsuki started to enter the rink when he noticed all the yelling going on. After walking to where the team keeps their phones during practice he noticed that Nikolai's phone was blinking indicating he had a unread message.

 

_Nikolai your phone is blinking!”Itsuki yelled to Nikolai almost getting run over in speed to reach the phone._

_Nikolai imputed his password and saw that he had a text message from Yuki And some of the previous messages for the two._

_Nikolai: dont forget to bring that movie <sent 5:59pm>_

_Yuki: all right, I just left house <received 6:10pm>_

_Nikolai: <draft> just stay safe…..asfsdfsfadfgiaf_

_Yuki: Hey, I am getting sent to Japan for a while, doing a favor for coach so, wont be here for a bit. See you when I get back at the end of season, do your best to win alright! Good luck!! <received 11:18pm>_

_Yuki: Oh yeah, I'm getting on a plane right now, so wont be able to reply until I land. Don't be a menses all right. <received 5:50am>_

 

  
After reading the last two texts, Nikolai had so many more questions. From what coach seemed to know was that Yuki was coming back but these texts it seems that she is not.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!!!!” He yelled out that could be heard from outside the rink clearly.

  
Yuki was just getting off her flight and turning off airplane mode, when her phone started to explode with messages. After two mins of constant pings and regretting putting that anime song as her ringtone, she started to look at her inboxes.

She had some notifications from instagram and twitter but the majority was from her message box. She saw that the messages were mostly from two people: Nikolai and Victor. She ignored them for a bit and read the text from Georgi wishing her a safe trip.

She took a deep breath and decided to read Victor’s texts first to see if he said anything important.

Only the newest text was important stating where he was parked to pick her up from the airport with the rest were of him freaking out over something, she did not know about.

The next mass messages were from Nikolai making sure she was safe and where did she go and how she did not tell him in the first place where she was going in person.

 

_Nikolai: Yuki! <sent 7:50am>_

_Nikolai: U better be safe over there!! <sent 7:50am>_

_Nikolai: Coach wont let me go to you, saying something like not repeating history??? <sent 7:50am>_

_Nikolai: Why you leave me like this??? <sent 7:50am>_

_Nikolai: Can u bring snacks back plz? <3 <sent 7:50am>_

_Yuki: <draft> Sorry this was like at the last min, & u where asleep and the flight was soon, wat snacks u want?_

 

Before Yuki could send Nikolai a message back she heard a loud voice calling her name behind her. She turned around to see it was Victor waving with a giant sign to get her attention. She took a breath while sending the text to Nikolai and starting to walk towards him.

“Glad you could here so quickly. Was your flight alright. I did not mind getting the first class seats.” Victor talked to her walking with her to get her suitcases from the belt.

“It was no problem, also no I do not mind economy seats really, I used to the time to sleep and start to think of some ideas, but i will like to see him skating in person to make sure it will fit.” Yuki replied back grabbing the suitcases off the belt.

“Of course, Yuuri told me you can do a better job seeing him skate in person. We can have him skate either later today or tomorrow.” Victor told her taking her to the train station not far away from the airport.

“Whenever he is ready for it is fine. I have all season.” She replied back laughing looking regretfully at her phone in her hand while Victor was also sending a message.

 

_Victor: I'm on my way back with Yuki now :) <sent 11:00am>_

_Yuuri: All right, I'm going to pick up Yuta from the studio he has been spending a lot of time over there . <sent 11:04am>_

_Victor: Really?? I hope he is alright.-.- <sent 11:06am>_

_Yuuri: He should be. He cant really skate after you banned him because he made fun of your hair. -.- <sent 11:09am>_

_Victor: He said it was falling out and that I am going to be bald soon. He needed to be punished. >:( <sent 11:11am>_

_Yuuri: You told him that his spin was so out there he could be orbit around the sun. I am not surprised he said that.  
<sent 11:14am>_

_Victor: fine_

 

Yuuri sighed while looking at the studio where he would run off to when not skating. He was going to send his son a text but knew he was not going to answer it due to the not responded texts for the past hour after heading over here.

Walking up the stairs to reach the studio Yuuri could hear a song start to play from one of the rooms. Once reaching the room, he noticed the door slightly open and that it was Yuta dancing and seeing him happy that he has not been since graduation, catching a glimpse of white wings from his son.

With a small smile, Yuuri gave the door a soft knock to let Yuta know that he was not alone in the room anymore.

“Hey Yu-chan, sorry for interrupting but you need to come home. Your father and I have a surprise for you.” Yuuri told him not leaving the doorway and seeing how his son just stopped and was standing still.

“Mom, what did you have Dad do?” yuta asked turning to face Yuuri for the first time that he has been in the room.

“I may have talked with your father to change your choreography to help you out with your program. So we asked Georgi, you remember him right?” Yuuri started to explain knowing he was not going to leave until he knew.

“So we asked their choreographer to create a two new programs that your father and you can work on for the season.” Yuuri finished entering more into the room.

“Really, so Dad would not be yelling at me any more than?” Yuta asked starting to pack up his things quickly excited now.

“Yeah, you do know that if you do not want to do skating you can stop right. We will not be upset, well your dad might just be dramatic but that is it.” Yuuri replied laughing knowing how dramatic or extra his husband can be at times.

“I like skating, it is fun, but I also like dancing, I just want to have more dance training with my routines though.” Yuta whispered not wanting him mom to be upset for not liking skating as much as he does.

Yurri heard him but decided to ignore what he whispered for right now. After a bit of making sure the studio was locked up and not forgetting anything as well.

When the two made it back to the Onsen they noticed that Victor had come back with the choreographer. Right when they walked in Victor noticed them and gestured to the girl that was standing next to him. It seemed that they just got in with the suitcases surrounding the girl.

“Welcome back you two!’ Victor exclaimed with happiness, “Yuta, I would like to introduce you to Yuki. Yuki this is my adopted son Yuta.” Victor went on moving his hand towards the other when he mentioned their name.

He took a breath and said something that changed what everyone thought was going to happen this season.

“Yuta, Yuki shall be your new coach for the rest of the season.” Victor told his son happy to tell him not noticing that Yuuri was starting to get upset with him.

After a stunned silence, Yuuri was the first to break it.


	4. Presteps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta starts to learn a little more about what his love can mind and gets to re-talk with an old friend.

“Victor we need to speak now!” Yuuri told Victor grabbing his arm and dragging him into the next room leaving the two young adults in the room.

“So I assume that you were told something else than what I was told.” Yuki said to Yuta realizing that she was given different information than what was provided.

“Yeah, I did not know you were going to be a coach, I thought you were just helping the routines.” Yuta replied back trying to be friendly though knowing his father was getting yelled at in the next room.

“Yeah, do you want to leave? You do not look that comfortable.” Yuki told him noticing his face was starting to strain.

“Please, Mom is going to be at this for a couple hours.” Yuta said slightly uncomfortable from the yelling.

“I dislike yelling as well. You can show me the ice rink. Even if I do not become your full time coach, I still have a job to choreograph your programs.” Yuki said laughing a bit not knowing what to say.

Both don't really get uncomfortable from awkward meetings and try to find a way around them in different ways but neither way was working at this time. Yuta would try to find something in common or make a small joke, while Yuki would try to be more blunt with changing the topic in question.

“Yeah, ice rink sounds good. It is not that far, but are you sure you do not want to rest. You must be tired I mean it's not like you just took a bus, a hop away.” Yuta replied back making sure it was ok to even head to the rink with her.

“Yeah, It would be better for both of us to start the programs right away, and i can do so by watching you skate.: sh said starting to head outside of the Onsen.

“All right, let's get started then” Yuta told her leading her outside the main gates, a little worried about what she thinks And forgetting that he was banned for the ice currently.

He knew he should not be worried. He learned to really not let others judge him on his skills during high school. It was really only worrying about what his parents thinks then anything else.

Now he was worried that she will not create the program for him and he would be stuck with his Dad’s program and the yelling continuing.

“I heard that you did musicals during school.” Yuki states breaking Yuta from his thoughts.

“Did my Dad complain about me spending too much time on them and that is why I can not do some jumps?” Yuta asked not believing his Dad would talk bad about his interests when he used to be very supportive of it not that long ago.

“No, I heard from Itsuki back in Russia. He will like to talk about the fun times he had with his boys.” She told him giving him a slight smile.

“He especially loved to talk about his favorite student named Nikiforov Yuta and how he could of been a great star in the musical world.: She went on noticing the blush that appeared on his face after hearing that.

“Really? He talks about us to others?” Yuta asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, mentions one of your guys at least once a day. The stories makes it seem that you all had fun time,” She said with a small smile on her face, “I want to include musicals into your program.” She finished when they reach the doors of the rink.

“Wait, you wanna include them for the music component?” Yuta asked her following her into the main part of the rink.

“Not exactly, we do not have time to change your theme really so after getting hired I was thinking of ways to keep it but mean something else,” She explained going near the rink borders. 

“So I have been speaking more with Itsuki and I think I may know what to do but let's first have you skate.” She finished gesturing to the rink to have Yuta start skating.

Yuta took a breath and after putting on his skates he went into the rink.

“What do you want me to skate to anyway? Like what I can do or just a random program I have done.” He asked not knowing what she wanted or needed to see.

“Just do whatever you want. We can work on what is not good and what we should have the programs centered around. Do you mind if I record your skating so I can have a reference?” She asked pulling out her cellphone from her pocket

“No, it’s fine. I guess I can have the dance I made my first year fit for the ice.” Yuta called out remembering the dance he came up with after seeing the high schooler which he now know as Itsuki.

He starts to hear the music that is not playing with the rink disappearing from his vision to be replaced with a field of clovers. Instead of staying put he went forward bring his right arm up.

Letting himself get lot in the non-exist music the story started to unfold. 

/What story did i want to tell again. I originally had this done to give me the encouragement to take the first plunge/

Yuta finishes a triple axel cleanly and starts on a sitting spin not noticing what he was doing.

/Why is my input being considered now? I really want to do musicals but my family does not get them as much. Heck my aunt Mari thought I was an idol instead./

A step sequence, with an unusual flair that is a resemblance of Yuuri`s time ago, is on the ice leading the start of the performance winding down.

/However I love the ice and the feel of skating. Two loves at war, is this what Yuki was getting at. Change my theme to love of dance or skating?/

One final jump is left and right at the end a quad loop is done and the non existent song is reaching ts end.

/Can I even tell my family that I want to do musicals one day before it's too late?/

Yuta stopped and was back at the center of the rink panting and realizing what he wants to do.

“So that's your level then. Alright this is good, we can start practicing the day after tomorrow. I will be putting finishing touches on what I have finished and get the music” 

Yuki's said looking at the video once more starting to put on a pair of skates that Yuta did not see before.

“Are you sure you want to stay here, it is starting to get late?” He asked taking off his skates while Yuki was putting hers on.

“Yeah, If it gets too late I will call for a ride back, but I want to get this idea out before I forgot this feeling. You can always re-watch a video but never get the same experience as when you first saw it.“ Yuki said going out onto The ice.doing random jumps/ sequences in Yuta’s eye.

Yuta decided to head home, hoping that his parents were done yelling at each other, though it would be mostly his mom yelling if anything.

/why can I not go back to high school? It was fun auditioning for roles together. We made so many friends. I still remember making friends with Riku in second year. Also finding that Itsuki-San was the student I admired and help my family make the decision to send me to Ayanagi . I wonder how he is doing, apparently he is happy doing skating unlike me./

Yuta was brought out of his mind when he felt his phone buzzing.After a brief moment of panic he answered not believing who was on the other line.

“Hello Star! How have you been? I heard that you are thinking of not doing the play from Tsukami-chan. I thought you could not wait to be the first to do the same role twice.” Itsuki Otori asked him.

“Otori-sempai?? Why are you calling me so late for you? Should you not be resting?” Yuta asked almost dropping his phone to the ground. 

What are the chances that his sempai would call him after thinking about him. Well he also has not been keeping in contact with him. Perhaps he can ask how he did it.

“Well, my skating practice has started to pick up and I would always be tired to even relearn the lines. How did you do this?” Yuta decided to go through with asking for advice.

“Well, you just need to tell your coach you can not make some days for practice. I know how hard-core practice can be. You were part of the council last year and it is a tradition I take to heart.” Itsuki said getting serious at the end.

Yuta knew that he loved to do surprises and to break traditions like his own father, so to hear that there was something he held dear within the musical world had him wanting to try and keep his role as Lambert. 

He remembered that he did not know how to bring up the idea of not having practice some days so he could go to rehearsal, but now he has Yuki, he could tell her easily and perhaps they could work something out.

“Thanks, I will take your advice…” before Yuta could finish his sentence Itsuki cut him off by saying

“She will say yes. I know you have a new coach. My rink mate is her close friend and has been screaming about it all day. Reason why I could be up right now, due to no practice tomorrow. However you may have made a rival little star.” He finished with Yuta hearing the smile on his face.

“Thanks, I'm sorry about the whole rink mate thing, My dad decided she will be my couch. She may not even stay for the full season….thanks for calling me.” Yuta expressed thankful he was able to get help on his problem.

“You can do it little star. Now it's time for boys to go home. Farewell till we chat again.” Otori said hanging up the call before Yuta could wish him a goodbye.

After putting his phone away he realized he was already at his house and that the yelling has stopped for that night.

“Yuta where on the Earth did you go??!!” He heard his mom yell at him from the front door of the inn.

He took a breath in, realizing that the yelling is just restarting now.


	5. First step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta see his routines for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this is very late update, but had some problems irl and in this chapter to get the scene I wanted others to see. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out before the end of the month. I have also started school once more so posts may take longer to come out.

“It is time to wake up! Your mom told me to come and get you for breakfast.” A female voice was heard through Yuta’s bedroom door starting to knock more on the door.

Yuta woke up with the second round of knocking and tried to hid under his sheets to get away from the sound. However he could not evade the world of awareness due to his door being forced open.

Thinking it was his new coach or dad he shot up and made a quick grab for his clothes to see it was worse than he thought. Yuki was the female voice he heard but the cause of the door opening was from his mother.

After the fiasco from last night both of them got a lecture from Yuuri and both got punishments for it. Yuta got his skating ban extended to next week and Yuki could no longer go out at night. That lecture made each 19 and 21 year old feel that they were 5 and were sneaking snacks before dinner.

To see his mom there at the door realized what can he still have to yell at them. Yuta did not have to wait for long for once a quick spin change of clothes his mom told him of the reason why he barged open the door.

“Son, I do not care if your friends come over to visit, but please tell them that five in the morning is not the best time for them to come over and ring the inn bell.” Yuuri told him with Yuta releasing that he looked more tired than mad from what he thought originally.

“Where are they now mom, also sorry about that.” Yuta said feeling bad cause he may know the reason why his friends are here. He never thought that they would show up so early in the morning.

He headed down the stairs and went to the main dining hall to see the other Kao Council members seated with what looked like tea.

“Was it really necessary to show up at 5am and wake up my family?” Yuta asked them not believing his friends will do that.

“Listen you boor, we thought you would be in some early morning run thing. We needed to be able to catch you boor.” Tengenji explained going to his tea to hide his embarrassment.

“Yuta, we need to know if you are still doing the play, it was already postponed from last year due to technical issues so now it's a full graduate class performance.” Kaito said trying to get to the point already.

“If you do not want to do this role because of skating, it's cool we just need to know. Though I would like to perform with you once more.” Ageha piped up with his two cents.

Yuta wondered to himself why his friends automatically went to him not performing over skating. Yeah there was close calls in the past, and he almost was not going to this time, but he did not like how they made an assumption of his choice.

“Look, I'm still doing the play. I was going to talk to my coach what the schedule is going to be for now on. I can go in on my rest days from skating.” Yuta explained sitting down with them before putting his head on the table.

“Is your dad really letting you do this? I can not believe it.” Katio answered back in disbelief.

“Dad got me a new coach, I don't know where she is but is cool with me doing the play.” Yuta answered back now wondering where Yuki went off too.

“I'm only allowing it due to taking up a month time. Also Otori will kill me when I go back to Russia for any reason for not letting Yuta perform.” Yuki told the group entering the room with a skate bag on her shoulder.

“Isn’t that going to be a lot of work?” Ageha asked looking at Yuta curiously.

“We can make it work for a month, though it's not going to be easy.” Yuki said coming into the room while sitting next to Yuta.

“Ehhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!” The other three boys exclaimed in surprise to see Yuta with a girl.

“Oh, I did not introduce myself. Sorry about that.” Yuki started to say laughing a little while tilting her head to the side.

“Hello, Im Yu-chan’s new coach; Yuki Greyson. It's a pleasure to meet you all and I shall take good care of him when he is not at his play practice.” She finished with a smile.

“You got a girlfriend you boor?” Tengenji asked not believing what he was seeing.  
“What!? No! My dad and I were not moving forward with the programs and so he got me a new coach. Yuki is not my girlfriend.” Yuta yelled out jumping out of his seat.

“Anyway, your mom told me about your ban, but I want to still show you your two new programs.” Yuki said gesturing to her bag.

“Alright then, I guess we should head to the ice rink.” Yuta replied starting to stand up.

“Your friends could come along to watch as well.” Yuki told the group walking out of the room leaving the boys.

“How often does this happen?” asked Riku.

“Don't know, she just got here yesterday. I better go before she gets in more trouble,” Yuta says going to follow her but turning back to the rest of the guys,

“You guys want to come with?”

“Sure.” They all said following the two out and towards the ice rink.

After the hour walk, the boys made themselves comfortable near the barricades. Yuki was getting in position for the first routine.

“So, is she any good? I have not seen her time pop up for female skaters during a quick google search.” Kaito asked showing his phone to Yuta with the no search results up on the screen.  
“She never skated in a competition. She just told me that she grew up on the rink. This would be the first time I see her skate.” Yuta said looking out into the ice.

“Guy who yells boor, press play on the ipod if you would.” Yuki asked Tengenji due to him being the closest.

“You boor… fine, I will do it.” Tengenji yelled back hitting play in the end.

Link

With a start Yuki did a half turn and sped down the rink, having her arms flying with her in ups and down motions, with the causal spin thrown in, until the music started to slow down. With the first slow down she had some ina bauers and more graceful actions that tied into a sitting spin.

While the jumps have not started yet, it was looking draining to the other boys. Right before the second slow down a triple axel was completed with a double loop.

Each move came after one of another making it seem as if she was fighting for something. What the fight was could not be understood as of yet. The third slow down led into a step sequence that looked made for Yuta.

With the last few phrases of the piece playing, a last spin was added with one arm raised in the air with her hand in the shape of a finger gun.

While Yuki was trying to catch her breath, Yuta was looking in shock.

“That is a program I want to skate to.” Yuta said not looking away from the middle of the rink.

“That was good for a boor, don't know how I never heard of you. We all went looking up skaters after Yuta admitted that he competed and you never came up.” Tengenji said wondering why she is so unknown.

“What Ten means is we looked at the female skaters as well and. I’m also curious as to why you are not competing yourself.” Katio explained while Riku was handing her a water bottle once she reached the rinkside.

“I don't compete. I just make the programs for skaters to skate to and that is all.” She told them, her voice becoming more cold.

“If you just make the programs why are acting as Yuta’s coach, you could just leave after you show him the next program.” Riku asked out of curiousity but instead came off as rude.

“If you must know, this season I was supposed to coach an old special friend of mine but I guess, I can just drop my new promise of coaching your friend here after this.” She told the group, each of them feeling the temperature drop with each word she said.

“Now, if you can excuse me, I will show Yuta his free program and be on my way. Play start when I reach the middle of the rink and look towards you guys.” She said as she skated back to the middle of the rink.

“Why on Earth did you have to say that, I can not go back to my dad coaching me.” Yuta whispered to Riku.

“I did not mean it like that. I just wanted to know why she is not a skater herself as she can be a great one. I didn't meant for her to get angry.” Riku whispered back.

“Either way you have to apologize as Yuta’s dad may not even let him take part in the play but she will.” Kaito whispered to the two leaving Tengenji to start the music once again.

Link for free skate: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZsk73NY0kQ

When Yuki gave the signal Tengenji pressed play and the rink was filled with soft notes for a bit. She used those soft notes to push away from the rink and into the start of a Ina Bauer, when the gutiar entered she did another intermediate spin. WHen the music hit off the second time the tricks started to get more difficult but controlled. Yuta was watching and noticed the difference between the two songs, while both were about going all out, the first was in a out of control way while this one was all in control.

Right after the step sequence was done, Yuki was trying to prepare to what will be the final jump in the program with smaller combinations and singular jumps. Right when the drums were picking up for what Yuta could tell was for the last time, Yuki did a incomplete quad flip when the music was slowing down and getting quiet into a final spin with one arm in the air raised in a fist.

“There, did you guys like that?” She said with a smile on her face.

“You boor! You could've have gotten hurt doing that last jump.” Tengenji yelled at Yuki knowing how hard a quad flip was after making Yuta try to teach him during a dance practice.

“Haha, yeah I’m surprised I was able to get to almost four turns. I average out at two.” She said not looking towards the other three boys.

“Yuki, can you not drop the promise of coaching Yuta? I did not mean for what I said to come out like that, I was curious as you have the talent to compete and was trying to understand why.” Riku asked her understanding he was partially to blame.

“I was not going to stop coaching Yuta for what you said. I understand why this makes no sense logically as if I just wanted to choreograph the programs I would not to coach another. I just don’t want to reveal why I don't compete.” She told Riku looking straight at him.

“Yeah, sure. I get that.” Riku responded back giving her the water bottle as last time.

“So, I assume that I’m still going have to learn the quad flip” Yuta asked.

“In a way yes” Yuki told him with a hidden smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Team Ootori are in this but are dancers instead of skaters.
> 
> Thanks for reading this story and hope you continue to support this story.


End file.
